Azimuth thrusters, also known as pods, pod drives or gondola drives, are propulsion and steering units widely used in maritime vessels. Various configurations of azimuth thrusters are known, and they may be operated as either pushing azimuth thrusters having the propeller mounted in a downstream position, or as pulling azimuth thrusters having the propeller mounted in an upstream direction. Both pushing and pulling azimuth thrusters possess unique advantages and may be preferred in different situations, e.g. dependable on the design and operation of the vessel.
Traditionally, azimuth thrusters are made of materials such as cast iron and steel, these materials making thrusters very heavy due to their often considerable size. Heavy thrusters make assembly work and repair a cumbersome operation, often requiring that vessels are put in a dry dock.
Also, traditionally, azimuth thrusters are designed and manufactured according to the design and intended operation of a specific vessel. However, during the lifetime of a vessel the design and intended operation may change, making the original azimuth thruster less suitable. Further, as azimuth thrusters are often made to order for a specific vessel, standardization of components is difficult. Consequently component quantities are low, resulting in inefficient production methods and higher production costs.
Hence, an improved azimuth thruster would be advantageous, and in particular an azimuth thruster enabling more efficient manufacturing processes, having a reduced weight and providing a more flexible area of use would be advantageous.